


Surprise

by PureDodaengTrash



Category: I.O.I (Band), Weki Meki (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureDodaengTrash/pseuds/PureDodaengTrash
Summary: It’s Yoojung’s birthday, and Doyeon just wants to surprise her.
Relationships: Choi Yoojung/Kim Doyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Surprise

It was 6:30AM when Yoojung awoken to the sound of her alarm. Usually she’d groan because she hated waking up so early but today was different. Instead of groaning, she woke up with a smile on her face because today was a special day for her. It was her birthday.

Yoojung absolutely loved her birthday, she loved having a day all to herself, she loved the cake, she enjoyed throwing birthday parties, Yoojung just loved everything to do with birthdays. Although this year she hadn’t planned a party, she wasn’t able to because her schedule was so busy with comebacks and practicing that she hadn’t had any time to even think about her birthday let alone a party.

After a few moments Yoojung got out of bed, got dressed and headed straight to the practice room. She was slightly disappointed that she hadn’t received any birthday texts from her friends but she thought nothing of it, after all she was going to see them as they shared a dorm together.

She entered the practice room and expected to be greeted with birthday wishes; however she was greeted with the opposite. The rest of her members just greeted her with a simple “hey.” Yoojung frowned at this, surely they hadn’t forgotten... Had they?

“So guys, what are your plans for tonight?” Yoojung asked, hoping that one of them would say that they’d planned something for her birthday.

“Tonight?” Suyeon paused before answering, “nothing. Why what’s tonight?”

Yoojung blinked at the girl, was she serious? Had she really forgotten that it’s my birthday? Yoojung thought to herself before shaking her head. “Nothing.” She sighed before turning to Doyeon, “hey Doyeon. What are your plans after practice?”

“Hanging out with you of course,” Doyeon smiled warmly at her.

Yoojung didn’t reply for a few moments as she was waiting for Doyeon – her best friend – to wish her a happy birthday, however the girl’s ended up just awkwardly staring at each other for at least a minute or two. That was until Suyeon cleared her throat and told them to get back to practicing. 

Yoojung sighed and practiced to the best of her ability, although she couldn’t focus that well. She was upset that her own best friend had forgotten her birthday. She didn’t want to tell anyone that it was her birthday though because she felt that that would be too embarrassing for her. 

After a couple more hours of practicing the girls finally called it a day.

“Yoojung!” Doyeon called her.

“Yes?” Yoojung turned and waited for Doyeon next to the door.

“Let’s go somewhere, just you and me!” Doyeon smiled. “You seemed a bit off during practice and I want to know what’s wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Yoojung lied. “I’m just a little tired, I’d rather just go back to the dorm and sleep.”

“But I want to hang out with you,” Doyeon whined. “Please.”

“Fine,” Yoojung rolled her eyes at Doyeon, as the other girl did a little cheer. “Where are we going?”

“Let’s go into the garden? We can sit and talk on the bench?” Doyeon suggested happily.

And that’s what they did. They took a walk around the company’s garden; Yoojung pointed at the flowers and commented about how beautiful they are while Doyeon hummed in response. At one point Yoojung spotted a butterfly flying past, instantly she tugged at Doyeon’s arm.

“Doyeon! Look it’s a butterfly!” Yoojung pointed at the beautiful insect. “It’s so pretty,” she commented.

“Not as pretty as you though,” Doyeon smiled.

Yoojung just shook her head and blushed.

The rest of their walk was filled with a comfortable silence. As upset as Yoojung was that Doyeon had forgotten her birthday she was also really happy that she was able to spend time with her. 

“Let’s sit down,” Doyeon broke the silence as she sat on the wooden bench.

Yoojung nodded and sat beside her. 

“So,” Doyeon started. “What’s wrong?”

“Do you know what day it is?” Yoojung looked at Doyeon.

“What day it is? It’s Tuesday?” Doyeon frowned confusion present in her face.

“No, what date it is?” Yoojung pressed.

“It’s November twelfth,” Doyeon tilted her head.

Yoojung sighed. “Nevermind.” She looked down sadly. I guess they really did forget my birthday, she thought to herself. She looked everywhere but avoided Doyeon’s stare.

“Yoojung,” Doyeon looked at the girl. “I really don’t understand why you’re upset over the date.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Yoojung mumbled. “I’m going back to my dorm, I need sleep.”

“Yoojung, wait!” Doyeon stood up and tugged at Yoojung’s arm gently. “Don’t go, not yet.”

“Why not Doyeon?” Yoojung asked. “I just want to sleep.”

“Because I want to know what’s wrong,” Doyeon sighed. “I want to know why my best friend is upset and if there’s anything I can do to fix it.”

“Doyeon,” Yoojung looked at Doyeon for a few moments before shaking her head. “It’s nothing.”

“Well then let’s go back to the dorm I guess,” Doyeon shrugged.

The walk back to the dorm was quiet. Yoojung was upset because she thought that Doyeon and her friends had forgotten her birthday, Doyeon on the other hand was trying her hardest to not wish her a happy birthday.

Once they reached the dorm, Yoojung frowned. “It’s very quiet in there isn’t it?” She asked.

“It is,” Doyeon agreed. “Hey Yoojung, close your eyes.”

“Why?” Yoojung looked at Doyeon confused.

“Just close your eyes, please.”

“Doyeon, is this some kind of prank?” Yoojung glared at Doyeon.

“How could I prank you by covering your eyes?”

“To make me walk into the door or something stupid like that.”

“Why would I do that to you though? I just want you to close your eyes and trust me,” Doyeon pouted.

“Doyeon, what are you planning?”

“I can’t tell you that unless you close your eyes.”

“I’m not closing my eyes until you tell me what you’re up to,” Yoojung turned to face Doyeon and narrowed her eyes.

“Fine, I’ll cover your eyes for you.” Doyen said as she hovered her hands over Yoojung’s eyes. “Keep walking forwards!”

Yoojung shook her head but did as she was told; she followed Doyeon’s instructions and continued walking towards their dorm. She was curious as to what Doyeon had in store for her, and truthfully a part of her was excited. Perhaps Doyeon hadn’t forgotten her birthday after all?

“Alright,” Doyeon spoke up as they arrived at their dorm. “After the count of three, I’m going to uncover your eyes.”

“3....”

“2...”

“1!” 

Doyeon removed her hands from Yoojung’s eyes, and waited for some sort of reaction from Yoojung. Yoojung blinked before looking in their dorm room, which was filled with yellow balloons and birthday banners. Yoojung took a step in and looked around.

“Oh my god!” Yoojung covered her mouth in shock. She turned to face Doyeon who had a huge grin on her face.

“SURPRISE!” She eard her members shout.

“Happy birthday Yoojung!” Chungha grinned.

“Chungha? What are you doing here?” She asked confused, before she noticed that it wasn’t just her Weki Meki members in the room. “Oh my god!” She practically yelled when she noticed that there were the other IOI members there as well.

“Did you really think that we’d forget your birthday?” Somi chuckled.

“How could we forget? It’s all you and Doyeon have been talking about!” Suyeon laughed.

“Doyeon?” Yoojung blinked, before turning to face Doyeon.

“Yeah, Doyeon arranged all of this for you!” Jieqiong grinned.

“Did you really?” Yoojung blinked.

“Of course I did. You’re my best friend Yoojung.” Doyeon smiled.

Yoojung felt herself tear up; she then ducked her head down shyly. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“Hey, don’t cry.” Doyeon gently lifted Yoojung’s face up with her hand and wiped her tears with her thumb. “I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“It’s happy tears, Doyeon. I’m happy,” Yoojung reassured her.

“Good because I only ever want to make you happy,” Doyeon pulled Yoojung in for a hug and kissed her forehead. “Happy birthday, Yoojung.”

“I love you so much, Doyeon,” Yoojung sobbed as she hugged Doyeon tighter.

“I love you more, Yoojung.” Doyeon kissed Yoojung’s head and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> CC -https://curiouscat.me/PureDodaengTrash


End file.
